In the drilling and completion industry and for example in hydrocarbon exploration and recovery operations, efforts to improve production efficiency and increase output are ongoing. Some such efforts include preventing undesired fluids or other materials from entering a production borehole. Such materials can pose problems by reducing production efficiency and increasing production costs, for example.
Downhole packer systems can be employed in an attempt to prevent entry of unwanted materials into a production flow. Such systems can be difficult to employ and utilize in a manner that is responsive to changes in composition of fluid being extracted from an earth formation.